No Pain
by shiso eien haku
Summary: El dolor la había acompañado durante toda su vida, remordimientos de sucesos tormentosos que aún la persiguen en sus pesadillas; un nuevo nombre y una nueva familia la encausan a un punto en su vida donde todas las personas que conoce modifican su forma ver el mundo
1. Bosquejo

La historia me pertenece, sin embargo sus personajes no, son propiedad de Tite EL TROLL Kubo

Bueno a aquellas personas que leyeron "cuando te enamoras" voy a eliminar ese fic, la idea estaba bien pero me estaba yendo a otro concepto que era el de esta nueva historia disfrutenla y haganme saber su opinión; el capitulo es corto

Ashido era de esas personas que te hacen amar tus inseguridades, diciendo cuanto les gustan tus rarezas y hasta haciendo bromas de confesiones; pero no eran nada más que eso bromas, sin importar que mis instintos y mi lógica lo sabían esperaba que no fuese así, quería que realmente no fueran broma así que antes de confesarme tuve la inteligencia suficiente de preguntarle.

Todo en mí temblaba, de miedo y ansiedad; sin importar cual fuera la respuesta tenía miedo a ella, así que mi corazón no paró de latir tan rápido y dolorosamente, tomé todo el aire que pude para que el no notara mi voz temblorosa

― Ashido cuando dices que te gusto, lo dices en broma o de forma seria

El volteó a verme y supe que hasta ese momento él no se había fijado en la masa gelatinosa que yo era, pero el silencio se prolongó como si el sopesara la respuesta que estaba a punto de darme

― Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser, hay cosas de ti que me agradan, pero no me gustas realmente, es mi forma de molestarte, ya sabes.

No supe por cuanto tiempo retuve el aire, pero lo único que atiné a hacer fue reírme, de mí y de mis ridículos sentimientos, y para no terminar llorando esa era mi forma de retenerlo todo, riendo y actuando como si no sintiese nada, al fin y al cabo, en eso siempre fui experta en actual con indiferencia aun cuando el dolor me atenazaba

― Qué bueno, pero por favor deja de decirlo quieres eso me comienza a fastidiar –

Vi cómo se relajó apenas dije esas palabras y más cuando le hice un mohín, y supe que lo mejor era enterrar mis emociones y seguir viéndolo como un amigo, no podía dañar esa amistad solo porque que me había hecho ilusiones

― Disculpa Rukia, no sabía que eso te hacía sentir así no volveré a decirlo.

― No te preocupes, no hay problema. Hey, por cierto, ya comiste en el nuevo restaurante de Ramen.

― Aun no, he escuchado que es bueno.

― Lo es, los mejores son los ramen clásicos

Continuamos hablando así por un largo tiempo, mientras por fuera mi cara no revelaba más que alegría, mi interior estaba tan destruido que yo me preguntaba como era posible que hubiese aguantado hasta ese punto sin llorar y quebrarme. Cuando llegué al departamento Hisana aún estaba despierta decidiendo sobre su vestido de novia, hablé poco con ella, algo que no era de extrañar Nee-san y yo hablábamos, pero siempre brevemente no porque nos detestábamos sino porque nos traían amargos recuerdos de un pasado, uno que ella está dejando atrás con su boda pues dentro de poco dejaría de ser Shiro para ser Kuchiki.

― Quieres café Hisana

― Solo un poco. ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu matrícula?

Otra de las cosas que eran autoría de Byakuya, aun cuando me opuse a su muestra de generosidad para ingresar a una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, argumentando que podía buscar un trabajo y pagarme me la universidad, su fría determinación y mirada inexpresiva me hicieron retroceder y aceptar amablemente su oferta.

― Ya solo me hacen falta unos papeles, que olvidé llevar hoy

― Que bien, sabes Byakuya-sama dice que quiere adoptarte legalmente como su hermana.

― ¿Por qué?

― Es bueno que ambas comencemos desde cero

― Es cierto, pero…

― Rukia es una gran muestra de aprecio y de honor ser parte de su familia. Tú sabes lo importante que él ha hecho por nosotras

Quise decirle que lo hacía por ella, pero la realidad es que sin Byakuya, Hisana y yo quizás nunca nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver, le debíamos mucho; sin embargo, sabía que nee-san realmente lo amaba, nadie puede negar el brillo que desprendía su mirada cuando él estaba cerca, y aun en ese frío e inexpresivo semblante Byakuya mostraba la misma devoción por mi hermana. Suspire cansadamente antes de responder a la mirada suplicante y anhelante de Hisana.

― Acepto, seré también una Kuchiki

La cantarina y delicada risa de Hisana apareció en ese momento, y supe que podía marcharme a mi cuarto y llorar hasta quedar profundamente dormida, merecía un descanso después de mi corazón roto, o eso esperaba al dormirme hasta que me levanté llena de sudor frío y atenazada por el pánico con la duda de si algún día las pesadillas de aquel pasado perturbador se desvanecerían.


	2. Fortuito

Aun cuando dormía horas el descanso no parecía ser real para mi cuerpo, en algunos libros de salud que había leído indicaban que las ansiedades y los miedos del día al ser extenuantes terminan trasladándose a los sueños, donde tienen una carga emocional que evita llegar a la fase REM y solo al llegar a esta fase, el cuerpo obtiene recuperación y regulación. El dolor del día anterior y los recuerdos de un pasado indeseado habían hecho estragos en mi descanso, en la mañana me costó despertar, aun cuando deje el celular lejos de mi cama para levantarme al apagar la alarma. Se suponía que debía de levantarme temprano para encontrarme con Byakuya-sama, para hacer ciertos tramites de la universidad los cuales se prolongarían de seguro con el hecho de que dentro de un mes sería su boda con Hisana por lo que adelantaría lo más rápido posible mi adopción como Kuchiki, estaba segura que ese día comenzarían esos trámites no me cabía la menor duda de que apenas Hisana vio la oportunidad le avisó a Byakuya-sama sobre mi decisión.

― Rukia se suponía que debías de estar a las 8:30 en las oficinas del grupo Kuchiki

― Lo sé

― Escuché tu alarma varias veces, como es posible que no te levantaras

― Me levanté a apagarlas

― Y volviste a dormir apenas lo hiciste, ¿cierto? ― su puchero me hizo dar una leve sonrisa

― Si, ¿Llamaste a Byakuya-sama, para avisar de mi retraso? ― Con su tasa de café cerca de sus labios, asentó la cabeza para afirmar sobre la pregunta

― Dijo que no habría problemas, que hasta las diez estaría terminando ciertos contratos que requerían de su revisión y a esa hora se reuniría contigo

― Ya veo

― Así que puedes comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Hace aproximadamente año y medio atrás Hisana me encontró gracias a la intervención de Byakuya-sama, a lo largo de esta convivencia mi hermana no se ha enterado de las pesadillas continuas que aquejan mi sueño, aun cuando tengo terrores nocturnos, como Urahara -san los describió en terapia, en ninguno de esos episodios nocturnos he gritado, solo se presenta con sudor frió y una agitación o en el peor de los casos con un entumecimiento generalizado del cuerpo, gracias a este sobrecontrol de impulsos inconsciente, otro termino obsequiado por Urahara-san, ni mi hermana ni mis anteriores vecinos han descubierto sobre mis fobias y traumas infantiles dejados por el orfanato, y mucho menos ser llevada a otro de los insufribles y repulsibos servicios de acogida infantil de los que viví huyendo desde mis cotarse años.

Al contrario que Hisana, Byakuya-sama descubrió sobre este asunto al mes de que nos conocimos preguntándome si no prefería ver a otro especialista ya que él conoció en el pasado a Urahara-san y no le agradaba; el descubrimiento de mis sesiones con Urahara no solo se deben a su perspicacia, algo necesario en un hombre de negocios como él, también hay que dar mérito a los hombres de negro, como preferí llamarlos, que él dispuso como seguridad para mi hermana y para mi, ellos lo mantiene informado de cualquier movimiento que realicemos, Hisana desconoce este hecho mientra yo prefiero pensar que no se encuentran allí, sin embargo ellos me dan cierta tranquilidad.

Salí del departamento con el tiempo justo para alcanzar el transporte que me dejase cerca de las oficinas del emporio Kuchiki, para poder ingresar a las oficinas principales tenía que recoger mi pase de invitada en la recepcionista, una chica delgada, de ojos grandes y pelo oscuro recogido en un moño alto, Hinamori ya me conocí por las veces que acudía a ver a Byakuya o a Renji.

― Hola Rukia-san, vienes a ver a Kuchiki-sama o a Abarai

― A Byakuya-sama, Renji a estado mu ocupado estos días con lo cerca que se encuentra la boda de onee-sama.

― Jejjejeje si a pasado quejándose sobre sentirse cada vez menos como hombre, porque ya logra entender la diferencia entre un blanco cascaron y un blanco nacarado.

― Él vive quejándose― ambas nos reímos del pobre Renji, quien es el secretario o asistente personal de Byakuya-sama, como él prefiere llamarse, a ambos los conocí al mismo tiempo que a Byakuya y por su forma despreocupada y practica de ambos logré acercarme a ellos.

― Toma tu tarjeta

― Gracias momo

Apenas me reuní con Byaluya-sama, el decidió que lo más importante era preparar el cambio de nombre en todos los papeles que se requerían para mi inscripción en la universidad así que todo el día transcurrió entre los, formalismos necesarios para añadirme oficialmente al clan Kuchiki, los cuales Byakuya-sama agilizo tramites que usualmente llevarían semanas o meses a solo unas pocas horas, con su natural aristocracia y estoicismo.

― Hoy día es tu cita con Urahara Kisuke

― ¿He? si, caso lo olvido

― Debes de visitar u mejor psiquiatra, aun cuando acudes con el desde hace tres año no has avanzado con ninguno de tus síntoma

― Nii-sama lo tomaré en consideración

Una vez llegue al consultorio, pensé ingresar directamente al consultorio de Urahara, la secretaria conocía del trato especial que él me daba sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas fuero diferentes

― Hoy no puede ingresar directamente, disculpe las molestias.― Ignoré lo que ella me dijo y pasé a pesar de sus protestas

― Are, are Hiyasora-san pensé que te habían informado de que tardaría en atenderte― por la sonrisa estúpida de Urahara miré mejor su oficina, aquella de colores y decoración neutras que en esta ocasión tenía a un hombre de cabellos naranjas y mirada enojada observándome, su aparuencia era una contraposición con el ambuente neutro del consultirio lo que hacía imposible ignorar su presencia.

― De que hablas hoy es mi cita, a esta hora ― remarque la última parte para que el inbitado indeseado entendiera mi punto.

― Las niñas desubicadas no deberían de entrar tan descuidadamente al consultorio de un psiquiatra― el chico sentado frente al escritorio me dirigió la palabra en un tono realmente ofuscado.

― Vaya mis dos pasientes favoritos se pelean por mi, esto es tan hermoso que necesito dejarlo para la posteridad

― CÁLLATE INVESIL¡― ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo, pero solo fui yo quien lo miró el recargó su ofuscación hacia Urahara.

― Deja esas bromas infantiles, y yo no soy tu pasiente― apenas termino de decir esto el se dirigía a la puerta, adonde yo seguía parada

― Te vas tan pronto

― Si, Urahara-san―solo pasó por mi lado, y en ese momento me fijé en lo joven que era no tendría más de 20 años, y aun así su carácter era el de un viejo cascarravias, que le tenía cierto respeto a Urahara

― Aunque no lo creas es una buena persona, solo le cuesta socializar ― una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro cuando observó mi cara ― ustedes se parecen em cierto modo.

―No bromees, el es una zanahoria andante

Urahara se limitó a reir, y complemento con una frase poco común en su lugar de trabajo

― De seguro se molestaría si escucha ese insulto

La hora la pasamos hablando de mis estudios Universitarios y justo cuando estaba por salir le dije algo que habia evitado durante esta sesión, sabia que en la proxima sesión seria inevitable no tocar el tema con alguien como urahara

―La proxima cita agendala con el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki ― no di tiempo a preguntas y cerré la puerta.

Mis sesiones con Urahara se limitaban a una visita memsual ya que sólo eran de seguimiento, aunque si fuesen por él serian de terapia, mas sin embargo, mi negativa era algo que consideraba contraproducente y eso evitaba que insistiera con el asunto.

Dos semanas después de esto ya me encontraba legalmente matriculada como una Kuchiki en la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio, y dentro de una semana Hisana pasaría a ser esposa de la cabeza de una de las familias más ancestrales, tradicionalistas y destacadas de Japón, muchos cuestionaban a mi hermana por ser huérfana y de un origen humilde, pues en un inicio ella era solo la secretaria de Byakuya, así fue como ellos se conocieron ella sirviendo café y él quedando fascinado con la delicadeza y nobleza natural de Hisana, a pesar de que en la actualidad ella no estaba trabajando sus razones eran justificadas por su estado de salud, que decayó en los últimos tres meses previos a mi graduación de la secundaria, ahora se encontraba mejor pero su pulmonía nos mantuvo preocupados a todos.

La voz de Hisana-nee me sacó de mis pensamientos de forma sorpresiva

― No me gusta la idea de que vivas sola en este departamento, y a Byakuya-sama tampoco le emociona esa idea.

 _A él casi nada le emociona, Hisana-nee, solo tu ves expresiones en esa cara estoica_ ― pensé en mis adentros

― a demás vas a tener un nuevo vecino, no quiero dejarte sola

― Hisana me se cuidar, y prefiero tener mi propio espacio, ya habiamos hablado de esto

― Si pero ese chico tiene el cabello naranja y unos ojos intimidantes, parece todo un delincuente

La discripción de Hisana me hizo recordar al hombre que conocí en el consultorio de Urahara, eso era imposible cuantas posibilidades pueden existir de que el se convierta en mi vecino, considerando ciertos factores era muy posible

Escuche como tocaban a la puerta y al momento en que Hisana abrió la puerta dejando ver a la zanahoria con patas

― Buenas tardes, soy su nuevo vecino Ichigo Kurosaki, podría prestarme su teléfono convencional por un instante.

― Tú ... ― su expresion y la mia eran atónitas, realmente el sería mi vecino


End file.
